random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Emerald (PKMN Life)
Emerald is a character in Pokemon Life. She made her (technical) debut in the RSE story arc. Story Volume 1 Emerald makes a cameo in this volume, giving Gold a Fishing Rod. While she mentions the Hoenn Region, her name is not given at this point. Volume 4 Emerald is seen moving from Pacifidolg Town to Oldale Town at the start of the RSE story arc, and his shown mentioning her holiday to Johto. Much to her mother's dismay, Emerald immediately heads out to Route 102 to search for Pokemon, but is stopped by some nerd who is examining a footprint. No matter how many times Emerald points out that the footprint is simply his own footprint, the nerd would not budge, and consequently Emerald waited until nighttime to head out to Route 102, discovering what kind of Pokemon live there and sneaking off to Petalburg City as part of her journey. At Route 104, Emerald is training in battles against wild Pokemon when she comes across Sapphire. Having borrowed a speedboat from Mr. Briney, the two head off to Dewford. Volume 5 At Dewford, Emerald goes fishing and ends up capturing a Corphish, and later a Luvdisc. The next catch she makes is a Carvanha, and then a Sealeo who violently attacks her, forcing Kip to evolve into a Marshtomp in order to save her. Shortly after this, Ruby and Sapphire agree to travel to Slateport with Emerald. Using Nosepass as a compass, they travel along Routes 107 and 108, and make a stop at the Abandoned Ship, where they get attacked by Courtney of Team Magma. They then travel along Route 109 and reach Slateport City. At Mauville City, Emerald stumbles across a patch of grey grass which suddenly opens up, causing her to fall into New Mauville. At this point, Ruby and Sapphire come to rescue her and help her in shutting down the haywire generator. Volume 6 Emerald decides to raid Team Magma's base, found at the base of Mt. Chimney. Arriving in their base, she infiltrates the area and takes back some stolen Pokemon that Team Magma had taken off innocent children (she couldn't tell if that was the case, but she just made an educated guess). At this point, however, Courtney suddenly attacks Emerald. During this battle, Courtney uses her Vulpix, but Emerald lets her guard down because of her Water-Type Pokemon. Vulpix, however, can shoot seven fireballs at once, one from each tail and another from its mouth. Because of this, her Pokemon can only eliminate a few of them, with the others hitting Emerald herself. After Emerald is presumably knocked unconscious by the impact of the fire, Courtney tells her to "vanish in a tornado of lava" by having her Vulpix use Fire Spin. At this point, Kip evolves into a Swampert and uses Take Down to rush through the Fire Spin, throwing Emerald into the air and telling Duskull to lift her upside down above the Fire Spin. This shocks Courtney, giving Emerald's Pokemon an opportunity to attack. Emerald is later seen at Route 118, offering Sapphire a ride across the sea towards Fortree City. She is then seen joining in with the gathering of the Gym Leaders, and stated that she had gathered pieces of a stone plate on her journey. On this plate is a type of Braille, but since one piece is missing she is unable to decipher it. Volume 7 While Ruby, Sapphire, Tate and Liza head out to Mossdeep to find the last piece of the Stone Plate, Emerald (whose Duskull evolved into a Dusclops) passes the time at the Contest Hall in Lilycove. After this contest, she heads to Mossdeep on Winona's request using her newly-evolved Wailord, and meets up with Sapphire and Ruby. Winona then states that the Groudon-Kyogre catastrophe is so great that the civilians of Hoenn have to evacuate. Emerald suggests evacuating to New Mauville, as it should serve as a shelter due to being built solidly underground. The group then use Reli's Dive to head to Sootopolis City, where a fight is breaking out between Groudon and Kyogre. Emerald then proceeds to read out the inscriptions on the Stone Plate... "In this cave, we have lived. We owe it all to these Pokemon. But, we sealed them. We feared them. Those with courage, those with hope... open a door. The eternal Pokemon await. First comes Wailord, last comes Relicanth, and the door shall open." ...upon reading these inscriptions, Emerald puts her Pokemon in a line, with Wail at one end and Reli at the other, consequently summoning Regirock, Registeel and Regice. At this point, members of Team Aqua and Team Magma suddenly attack Emerald. At this point, the Elite Four come out of nowhere - while Sidney, Drake and Glacia control the legendary Golems and have them contain the energy of Groudon and Kyogre using Ancient Power, Phoebe attacks the Team Aqua and Team Magma Grunts with her Duskull and Shuppet. Five grunts, however, avoid these attacks and continue to unleash a full-power attack on Snow. While the grunts claim that Snow has reached her limit and will be blown away at that moment, Snow suddenly evolves into a Glalie and not only repels the attacks, but unleashes Hail to attack the two grunts who DIDN'T get blown out of Sootopolis by Ice Beam. While the grunts attempt to use Rest to survive the Hail, Phoebe's Sableye stops them using Snatch. They then proceed to launch an all-power attack with Hyper Beam, only for Steven to have his Skarmory rescue Emerald, flying her to the Sky Pillar in order to awaken the third legendary Pokemon, Rayquaza, who can supposedly stop Groudon and Kyogre from fighting. At the Sky Pillar, Emerald uses her bike to traverse the crumbling floors, eventually reaching the roof of the tower, where Rayquaza is sleeping in ozone. By using her Pokemon's attacks to break a hole in the ozone, Rayquaza wakes up and flies to Sootopolis City, taking Emerald with him. By using Rayquaza's power combined with the influence of the two orbs, Emerald, Ruby and Sapphire manage to return Groudon and Kyogre to their eternal slumber. Pokemon Emerald specialises in healing. Consequently, she is highly skilled at healing Pokemon, to the point that she doesn't even need to use Pokemon Centres. On Hand In the Box Released Category:Pokemon